Beast Boy and Raven
by BBRAE15
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven. Straight into the juicy stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Proposal

At least 5 years ago, Raven and Beast Boy started dating. At the time, they were both 15.

Beast Boy sat on a rock, near the ocean. He was holding a box, of which contained a small engagement ring. He wanted to propose at the Titan BBQ tonight. "Man, just do it," said Cyborg. "She will definitely say yes."

"Do you really think so?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yeah, dude," replied Cyborg.

"Hey, Beastie, I have an idea."

"What is it Cy?"

"How about we surprise Raven, by having her go to important places around the city that meant a lot to you guys?

"Sure, Cy."

"Beastie, don't worry man, I will tell all the other Titans." (This includes Titan East and the honorary Titans.)

"Thanks, Cy."

At noon, everybody was having fun and talking. Cyborg grabbed a megaphone and announced that everyone was to get in place. Everybody left except Cyborg.

Raven walked in and asked where everybody was. "Follow these steps, and you will later understand," replied Cyborg.

The letter read:

 _Go to the place where we had our first date._

Raven walked to the pizza place, where she and Beast Boy had their first date.

Robin handed her another envelope, which read:

 _Rae,_

 _This is the place where we had our first date. Now go to the place where we had our first kiss._

Raven met Starfire at the beach. Raven continued this for about five more locations. At the second to last location, Jinx, Cyborg's girlfriend, handed her the last envelope. The envelope read:

 _Rae,_

 _This is your final location. Go to the location where we first Did It._

Raven chuckled to herself.

At last, she arrived where Beast Boy and Raven Did It. At the Titan cabin. Everyone was there. Beast Boy stepped forward. He was in a suit. As he got on one knee, he started to speak, "Rae, we have been dating for five years now. I have loved you the entire time, and wish to continue that forever. I know we had our ups and downs, but we resolved them. We can continue that. Rae, I want to love you forever. Will you marry me?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yes!" exclaimed Raven. Beast Boy put the engagement ring on her finger, they kissed deeply. Everyone cheered.

There is a mic set up, Cyborg walked over to it, "Give it up for Beastie and Rae Rae! Now let's have fun, the food will be ready in a few minutes!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: BB Birthday

Beast Boy woke up to a knock on the door. "Beastie, let's go, it is almost noon!" yelled Cyborg.

Beast Boy sat up and yawned. He got dressed and walked into the kitchen.

Raven spoke first, "Happy birthday, Beastie," said Raven seductively.

"Ok, get a room you two," said Robin, "happy birthday."

"Happy birthday, friend!" exclaimed Starfire.

Last week, Beast Boy said he didn't want a party. He just wanted to play video games.

The other Titans agreed to that. They let Beast Boy have his day. At about 5 that night, the Titans finished eating dinner. Cyborg handed Beast Boy a beer.

"This is your present from me, Beastie," said Cyborg.

Starfire handed him a card and a handmade teddy bear.

Robin gave him a gift card

"Thanks, guys," said Beast Boy, "what did you get me Raven?"

"You will see later," said Raven, "meet me in your room at 8."

Raven went to her room to get ready.

Beast Boy went back to playing video games. Cyborg played with him.

At 8, Beast Boy walked into his room. He saw candles and Raven was standing there in lingerie. Beast Boy's jaw dropped.

"Do you like your present?" asked Raven.

Beast Boy was in shock. He couldn't speak.

Raven pulled him to the bed so fast that Beast Boy couldn't grab a condom from his nightstand drawer.

Beast Boy knew it was a risk.

Raven started to pull down Beast Boy's pants. Beast Boy pulled off his shirt. He slowly started to penetrate her. They both moaned and groaned for the next 2 hours. The two Titans didn't want to let go of each other, so the fell asleep with Beast Boy inside Raven.

Beast Boy woke up just before Raven. Beast Boy pulled out. Raven turned around and they stared at each other.

Neither of them realized that Beast Boy came in Raven, while they slept.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The News

Raven woke up feeling miserable. She wasn't sure what it was.

She remembered the night she made passionate love with Beast Boy. ' _Oh crap, what if I am pregnant?'_ thought Raven.

She decided to find out. Before all the Titans woke up, she drove herself to the nearest drug store and purchased a few pregnancy tests. After the purchase, she drove home. She went to the bathroom immediately. Beast Boy was the only one awake when she arrived in the Tower. Beast Boy noticed her rushing to the bathroom and didn't think much of it.

In the bathroom, Raven took the tests. After 15 minutes, she saw that they were all positive. She sighed. ' _I don't know if I am ready to be a mom. And what about Beastie?'_ thought Raven.

She tossed the tests in the trash. Not thinking of hiding them.

After she exited the room, Beast Boy went in. ' _What?!'_ he thought. ' _How could she hide this from me?'_ Speaking quietly to himself, "This can't be Starfire's because she is in Tamaran right now, and it can't be Jinx's because she and Cyborg don't sleep together. This must be Raven's!"

He wasn't sure how to tell Raven he knew. So he decided to just say it.

Beast Boy walked out with tests in hand. He held them behind his back.

"Uhm, Rae? We need to talk," Beast Boy said.

"What about Beastie?" asked Raven.

Beast Boy sat down across from her at the table and layed the tests in between them.

"Where did you find that Beastie?"

"I understand if you are embarrassed, Cyborg and Starfire will be all over this, but who knows how Robin will feel. Why didn't you just tell me, Raven?"

"I was trying to figure out how to tell you, Beastie."

"Just because you are pregnant, does not mean I am ever going to leave you. I love you, and I will love our child. We just need to tell the other Titans soon."

"I agree."

"Rae, how about we tell everybody at the next Titan meeting in a few days?"

"Okay, Beast Boy. I love you." Raven kissed Beast Boy as she got up to grab more tea.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Announcement

At the Titans' meeting, Robin was giving a speech:

"... Now, would anyone else like to speak?" asked Robin.

"Yes," said Raven.

"Okay, come on up then."

Beast Boy and Raven stood up and walked to the front of the room. Every Titan in the room looked at each other in concern. ' _Oh no, if this is what I think it is,'_ thought Robin.

Raven whispers to Beast Boy, "I am too embarrassed, can you do it?"

"Sure," he replied.

"Please, stop bickering, this is an important matter... Raven is pregnant, we agreed should she would stay at the Tower if there were to be any missions."

"How long?" asked Robin.

"From now until, the baby is teething. I understand some of you may not agree with this, but this is our decision."

Everyone stared in shock.

"Okay, would anyone else like to speak?" asked Robin.

"Alright then, this concludes the meeting."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Wedding

All the Titans agreed that it would be best for Beast Boy and Raven to marry before the child comes. Raven and Beast Boy agreed that Robin is going to marry them, Rocky, the Titans' dog, will be the ring bearer, Cali, Starfire's cat, will be the flower girl, Cyborg will be Beast Boy's best man, and Starfire will be Raven's maid of honor.

 _3 months later..._

Beast Boy was wearing a tux that he rented. Raven wore a sleek modern dress. They were both nervous.

Raven walked down the aisle shortly after Starfire. Raven felt a little embarrassed as she walked down the aisle. When Raven finished, Robin started to speak;

"Please sit down. We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Beast Boy and Raven. I heard that they have written their own vows. Beast Boy you may start."

"Raven, we met at 10 years old. The way you looked at me, I started to fall for you. At 15, we started dating. After two months, I thought, wow, I am going to marry you. At 20, I finally proposed and you said yes. At 21, we conceived a beautiful child. I will always love and protect you and our child."

Raven: "I love you and this child. I will always love you and our child."

Robin: "Do you, Beast Boy, take Raven to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Beast Boy: "I do."

Robin: "Do you, Raven, take Beast Boy to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Raven: "I do."

Robin: "You may now kiss the bride."

The couple shared a long and passionate kiss. Everyone cheered.

At the rehearsal dinner, Beast Boy and Raven were congratulated.


End file.
